


Paper Rings

by sharpay evans (sanaelitist)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, hawaii more like hawhy is samo so cute, namo if you squint, paper rings literally samo anthem, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaelitist/pseuds/sharpay%20evans
Summary: Sana hates accidents except when her and Momo went from friends to this.





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> here we go lads...

** _Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night_ **

It all started after one long night of seemingly endless schedules and practices. It was a little after their debut, when they finally, after so long, knew what it truly felt like as idols. It was 2AM, all the girls were asleep, all but Momo. She sat alone on the dining table, mindlessly eating a bowl of sliced up bananas lathered with chocolate syrup. She was tired as all hell, her body felt limp, and yet, her mind _just_ could not stop buzzing. She heard a doorknob turn,_ ‘oh, someone’s awake’_she thought to herself. 

She looked back at the individual in question, she was met with Sana’s squinting eyes.

“Why is it so bright?” Sana muttered to herself. She approached the girl eating, sitting down next to her. She placed a hand behind her back, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Today just felt so long, you know? And… the whole day all I wanted to do was sleep, and when it was time to do so, I just couldn’t,” Momo sighs exasperatedly. 

“Oh, okay. I know that feeling. Is eating helping you with that?” Sana smiles, using her other hand to tap the bowl. 

“Not really, no. You want some?” Momo offers. Sana nods enthusiastically, she stands up and takes a spoon. 

For the remainder of the time, they simply sat and ate Momo’s chocolate covered banana bowl, talking about everything that happened that day. They cleaned their mouths off of the chocolate and Momo missed a tiny spot just above her lips. 

“You have a little um…” Sana gestures at the spot, “wait, let me.” Sana moves closer to Momo and brings a finger up to her lips, her other hand cupping Momo’s jaw. Sana moved a little too close as they could feel each others’ breaths humming in and out. Momo’s eyes followed Sana’s finger as it swiped to clean off the chocolate off, and as soon as she did, her eyes fell onto the older girl’s lips. Sana took a notice of this and for whatever reason, _maybe it was the undeniable tension that this moment had, maybe it was her long-term crush on the girl,_ it could be _anything_ really, for whatever the reason maybe, she leaned in and kissed her. And she kissed back. 

The kiss felt never-ending in the best possible way, it was until they heard another doorknob turn that they abruptly ended it, hearts beating so loud that they were afraid that it could wake their members up. 

“What are you guys doing up so late?” Dahyun asks, she was heading for the bathroom. 

“We’re just… about to sleep,” Momo answers, her eyes still fixated on Sana’s.

“Yeah..” Sana says, breathing heavily. 

Dahyun shrugged, going inside the toilet. 

They both went to sleep without saying much of anything to each other aside from “goodnight’s”, never speaking of the events that occurred minutes ago and going on with their lives. 

** _Kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright_ **

Political tensions between Korea and Japan were arising once again, and this time - Sana was their punching bag. Every little move she made would be instantly criticised, she felt ostracised by the whole world and it made her see the world a little greyer than usual. It wasn’t as vibrant, it wasn’t as colourful. 

It didn’t help that they were just about to start touring for Twicelights. She was just so tired, and she felt like she wasn’t doing enough, she felt like she didn’t deserve any of it, even though deep down, she knows that she worked extremely hard to get to where she is. They all did. It was one Instagram comment about her home country, that was it. It didn’t seem like a big deal in hindsight, it was barely political. A harmless comment. And yet, people out there wanted to joust her out of the group for that. 

After what happened to Tzuyu, Sana felt like she should have known better than to express opinions on anything with even a hint of politics. She stayed up more nights than she should have, crying on a good a majority of them. For the first few nights, her roommates would take turns cuddling her to sleep. 

One night Jeongyeon had to stay over her sisters’ apartment for a family event and so Momo asked whether Sana wanted to sleep in her room for the night. Sana said yes. They did their concert for the night and by the end of it, Sana was in tears, she was genuinely apologetic and she meant everything she said. 

As soon as they went backstage, they all hugged her and told her that she was doing great, and kept on reminding her how much they loved her. 

Going home, Sana and Momo were sat next to each other, Sana’s head leaning on Momo’s shoulder. They both fell asleep on the way back. They were both exhausted, and everything else they did felt like they were on autopilot. Showering, taking their makeups off, changing into comfortable clothes, it all felt very out-of-body. Next thing they knew, they were lying down next to each other. 

“I’m so tired,” Sana sighs. 

“Me too,” Momo agrees.

“Do you think everything will go back to normal after tonight? I-I apologised, right? There’s nothing left I can do, other than improve on myself,” Sana utters. _‘Because if it doesn’t blow over I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it’_ she thinks to herself. 

Momo answers in Japanese, “it will, don’t worry about it. We worked hard to get to where we are, one comment doesn’t diminish all that. You, me, Mina, Tzuyu, we just have to be extra careful about everything we do because.. people are very mean and even when we say things without any negative intentions, they’ll still turn it around to make it sound like we do.” Momo sighs, she was especially angry at everyone who was mean to the girl next to her, “point is, everything’s going to be alright.” 

She takes Sana’s hand and wraps her pinky around hers, “I promise,” Momo smiles. She tugs Sana pinky closer, signalling Sana to come closer, she obliges. 

“Do you really think so?” Sana asks, pouting. 

Momo pulls Sana’s waist closer and closed the distance between them promptly, kissing her with everything she could never say aloud. She kissed her fiercely, she kissed her as if it was the last time they’ll ever kiss, because maybe it is, she kissed her promising her that everything will be alright. 

They kissed for what seems like hours, they went from being next to each other to Momo being on top of Sana, kissing her neck. It was when Sana tried to take off Momo’s top off when they pull away. 

“Not now,” Momo mutters, pecking Sana’s lips and going back to lying next to her. “I meant everything I said and I just wanted you to know how much I meant it,” Momo justifies, caressing Sana’s sides. 

“I’m convinced, yeah.” Sana giggles. 

They went to sleep afterwards, never speaking of the events that occurred again. 

** _Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life_ **

Deep down, Sana and Momo have always known that what they had was something much more than a friendship. it was just never really something they confronted aloud. 

They’ve kissed the way that friends simply just don’t, all too many times, and they know that. They’ve both noticed how every glance, each embrace, every touch lingered a little bit too long, and not once, have they talked about it. 

And when they planned a whimsical trip to Hawaii with only the both of them, the fact that this could be a momentous breakthrough in their lives stayed in the back of their heads. 

The business class rows on their plane were relatively empty, they had an evening flight and due to an exhausting session of dance practice earlier that day, Momo was completely wiped out. She fell asleep as soon as the plane got ready for take off. She leaned her head against Sana’s chest, hugging the younger girl’s waist. Sana had her arms around Momo’s shoulders, caressing the other girl for a good thirty minutes before she got too entranced by ‘Aquaman’ that her body simply forgot.

After the movie finished, she was again reminded of the beautiful girl sleeping against her and her heart was full of pure love for this one girl. 

Three hours into the flight, Sana fell asleep. the chess match she entered against another person on the plane was not as climactic as Harry Potter made it seem. The two slept in peace up and before they knew it, they were in Hawaii. 

They were greeted by kisses from the sun and the blue morning skies of Hawaii,  “it’s a beautiful day in Hawaii this morning ladies and gentlemen. the temperature is-“ the pilot spoke in the background.

“Momoring, good morning~” Sana says in a sing-song tune, moving Momo’s head from her chest back onto the chair. 

no answer.

“Momo~ wake up before I wake everyone else in this plane up!” Sana whines, shaking her friend uncontrollably.

“What is this turbulence?” Momo mutters, eyes half open.

“Just me waking you up. we’ve arrived at our honeymoon destination, honey.” Sana beams, kissing Momo on the cheek.

“That’s great sweetie, wake me up when the plane sto-“ Momo was cut off as the plane comes to a halt. They heard the seatbelt ding ring followed by a series of passengers unbuckling their belts.

“You were saying?” Sana asks, a grin on her face.

“Let’s get out of here _my love,_” Momo replies, emphasising the pet names in a mocking tune. Sana giggles. A sound that woke momo up completely. 

They got their bags, got on a bus and looked at the map of Hawaii together, planning their activities for the day. They then got off at a mall to get on a kart that would take them to their hotel. They arrived in their hotel and as soon as they got to their rooms, Momo was splayed on the bed. Sana smiled at the sight, joining her and snuggling onto her. 

“So this is ours for the next few days,” Sana softly says, her finger tracing momo’s jawline.

Momo lowers her gaze to meet Sana’s and for a second, Momo could swear that Sana’s eyes were fixated on her lips, “let’s make the most of it.” Momo smiles, hugging sana.

The first day they were there, they were just tired from the flight so they spent the early hours just sleeping in each other’s arms. upon waking up, they headed to the beach and watched the sunset together. They showered, separately, and went off to the dinner reservation they had made a few weeks ago.

Over dinner, they talked about everything that came to mind, with the occasional interruption from the Twice group-chat ringing about whatever is going on inside the dorm, in this case; trying to find the culprit who ate the cookie dough mixture that Jihyo and Nayeon made. Momo saw the crime with her own eyes, it was Chaeyoung. 

They talked about their worries for their new comeback, how the fans will feel without Mina joining their stages, how people would perceive their matured concept. 

They talked about their ideas for the album, what kind of songs they’d put if they could. 

Most of their conversations centered around Twice, understandably, as this job was quite frankly, their entire lives. 

Later that night, they went out to the bar to drink. And that was when their jobs were background noise to them. three drinks in and to Momo, Sana seemed radiant, she glowed the way that fairies do and she was just beautiful. Sana _talks and talks and talks_ in a higher than normal after the tipsy point and Momo just can’t help but admire her. 

She had no idea what the fuck Sana was on about, just that she was very pink and very cute. Up until sana reaches for her phone and calls her ex, telling them how much she used to love them and how glad she was that they’re over. Drunk Momo only listened to half that conversation as it hurt her too much to listen to it, her brain blocking out everything else Sana said. momo reached for the phone on Sana’s hand and hangs up, sighing. 

“I’m right here! This is our time, just focus on me Sana,” Momo pouted. 

Sana smiles in response, moving her stool closer that their legs were touching, “how much focus do you want me to give you?” 

Sana’s eyes pierced through Momo’s in a lethal stare, Momo gulped, this was the first time she saw her best-friend like this. “As much as you can give me,” Momo sighs, defeated. 

She was met by a smirk from the younger girl, “let’s go back.” 

They got an Uber and headed back to their hotel. When the door shut, Momo was immediately pushed against its hard wooden texture. They’ve kissed and made out, but none of them were fuelled with **so** much ravish. 

“I’ve waited my whole life for this,” Sana whispers, her lips crashing onto Momo’s hungrily, her hands pinning Momo’s against the door. She eventually let her hands go and the two let their hands roam each other’s bodies freely. They make their way onto the bed and let their bodies converse. 

The morning after was as repetitive as can be, they spoke about everything except for what happened right before they went to sleep.

** _Sana likes shiny things, but she’d marry Momo with paper rings_ **

“Would you marry a man or a woman? A man… I guess,” Momo answers in a VLIVE. Strange that anyone would even ask that question expecting an answer deviating the norm, and yes, Momo figured that in the end she would end up with a man. She saw Nayeon as an occasional fling and Sana as… whatever they were. 

Upon hearing that, Sana couldn’t help but be a little offended. She can’t help that she was in love with the older girl, she can’t help that as much as she wanted her and Momo to talk about their feelings, that in the end, it wouldn’t amount to anything. 

But, fuck it. 

“Can we talk later?” Sana asks timidly to a very confused Momo. 

“Sure.” 

Later that night, they went over to the balcony and sat down, looking at the night sky. 

“The stars are pretty, don’t you think?” Sana comments, a sense of dreaminess oozing out of her words, as if she wants the stars themselves to give her their blessings. 

“It’s beautiful, I agree,” Momo smirks, switching her gaze from the stars to Sana, “what did you want to talk about?” 

“Us,” Sana says back, her eyes meeting Momo’s. 

“What about us?” Momo asks, nervous about whatever Sana was about to say next, because whatever it maybe, she was far from prepared to answer it. 

“I think I might be in love with you and if you feel even slightly the same way that I do, I want us to be more than friends. When I look at you, all I can think about is how much I want to drive away with you, I want your complications too, I want your dreary Mondays, and how much I just want you to wrap your arms around me. I like shiny things, but I’d marry you with paper rings, Momo,” at this point, Sana’s eyes were brimming with tears because this moment could either be her best or her worst. 

It took a while for Momo to come up with a coherent sentence as her head was in jumbles. It wasn’t like Sana’s feelings were one-sided, of-course it wasn’t. Momo was definitely attracted to Sana, and she loved her the way she loved the other members, but she wasn’t sure if she was in love with her. At least not to that point. However, she was willing to give it a go. 

“I’d say yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to make a 2500 word thesis for university but here i am..... making a 2700 word fanfiction.... lesbians really are useless thank u for reading and as sana says, bark bark woof woof


End file.
